


The Prom

by ddagent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ascension, F/M, Prom, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't surprised not to see her at the prom. He was surprised to see her at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to Whedon.
> 
> This is set in an alternate timeline where Jenny lived but her relationship with Giles never recovered. Hope you enjoy!

He hadn’t seen her at the prom. Not that he had expected to, after all she was one of the few Snyder hadn’t asked to chaperone. But it would have been nice to dance together, to hold Jenny in his arms and to have a moment between them that wasn’t tainted by their past, by their present. A moment of normality: as if he was just a librarian and she was just a computer science teacher. 

 

It was, however, not to be. 

 

Once Buffy had received her award and fallen into Angel’s arms, Giles retreated into the halls of Sunnydale High. He was proud of all of them: of Buffy and Xander and Willow and Oz and even Cordelia. Wesley of course was another matter - a grown man should know better. Still, he returned to his library with a smile.

 

And found Jenny working at the computer. 

 

“I thought you’d be at home.” 

 

She didn't even look up from her work as she answered him. “Thought I’d do some extra work on the Mayor’s ascension. I came here to cross reference some stuff.” 

 

He walked across the library, his hands resting at his sides. “You know we’ve all been putting in the hours. We all deserve a night off, you included. It could be…well it could be the last one. For all of us.”

 

That seemed to get through to her and Jenny pushed her laptop away. She finally looked at him, taking in the tuxedo he wore. She came to his side, her hand tracing the lapel of his jacket. His own hand grazed her chin, then her cheek. “You should leave town. Before graduation.”

 

Jenny stepped closer. This was the closest they had been since Buffy's seventeenth birthday.  “I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you and the kids in this, all the way. I couldn’t run and wait to hear, Rupert. I couldn’t leave you.” She jerked her hand away, their conversation cutting too close to their non-relationship rule. But perhaps if they were to die, it wouldn’t matter if they shared one last kiss? “You look handsome in your tux. Very James Bond.” 

 

“Cordelia said the same thing about Wesley.” 

 

Jenny shrugged, her lips curving into a smile. “More junior agent. Drive me home?” 

 

He offered his arm, Jenny slipping hers underneath it. Their time was precious, fragile and they had wasted so much of it already. Whatever moments he did not spend researching the Mayor he wanted to spend with her.

 

Maybe, if they survived the ascension, they could have a fresh start. 


End file.
